In a mobile communication system conventionally specified in the 3GPP, an eNB (radio base station) is configured to adjust a data flow rate in an EPS-RAB (Evolved Packet System-Radio access Bearer) established between a UE (mobile station) and the eNB, when the eNB detects congestion.